Persona 4 - Em Busca da Verdade
by KiroKadura
Summary: Um garoto da cidade se transferindo para uma escola no interior. Um grupo peculiar de jovens. Um rumor. Um mistério. Um assassinato. Essa fanfic é uma reimaginação dos eventos de Persona 4, com foco no protagonista do game. Um OC será adicionado e os personagens e seus relacionamentos serão mais trabalhados. Novos plot twists, mais mistérios e muito mais emoção. Não mudem de canal!
1. CH1 - Sonhos na Névoa

**Os personagens deste conto são propriedades da ATLUS.**

Finalmente resolvi tentar algo que estava na minha cabeça a algum tempo: escrever uma fanfic.

Esta fanfic é uma 'retelling', ou uma novelização da história de Persona 4. Sim, eu sei que no momento há várias fanfics deste tipo aqui, mas resolvi tentar mesmo assim. Todos merecem uma chance, não? Além do mais, não se ve muito movimento brasileiro por aqui, não é mesmo? Possivelmente esta fanfic será traduzida para o inglês no futuro, quando eu tiver tempo. E, por falar em tempo, não haverá um cronograma para a postagem de novos capítulos.

Aqui vão algumas informações:

*Vai haver apenas um personagem OC, ele vai entrar para o Time de Investigação, mas não vai virar um foco, sendo assim apenas mais um membro do time.

*Em determinados momentos o POV (Point of View ou Ponto de Vista) mudará, mas seram poucos casos.

*Pares serão discutidos em capitulos futuros

Reviews são bem vindas. Perdoe-me por qualquer erro de digitação ou de concordância verbal. Qualquer coisa, é só avisar.

Essa fanfic é um novo hobbie para mim, mas não pense que eu não a levarei a sério, ok?!

Bem, isso é tudo. Espero que gostem!

* * *

"Ah, enfim acordaste."

Após ouvir essas palavras eu começo a recobrar os meus sentidos. Minha visão ainda esta um pouco ruim, mas eu me esforço para reconhecer meus arredores. Olhando para baixo eu vejo minhas pernas, imóveis enquanto sento em um tipo de poltrona. Ela é bem confortável, tem uma aparência bastante sofisticada e é... _'...azul?'_ Foi então que percebi: tudo era azul. O chão, os móveis, o teto e até o...espera um pouco. Por que o teto é tão baixo? Olho para o lado e vejo uma pequena janela, do tipo que se encontra em carros. É isso, estou em um carro- ou melhor, uma limosine. Me esforço mais um pouco, porém a visão de fora da janela é ofuscada por uma densa névoa. _'Onde diabos eu estou?!'_

"Esta, meu querido convidado, é a Sala de Veludo"

Novamente, ouço a voz. Ao seguir em direção a ela, me deparo com uma mulher trajando um vestido com o mesmo tom de azul que o resto da sala. Seu cabelo loiro prateado é preso por uma tiara cuja cor combina com o vestido e o salto alto. Ela dirige seu olhar para uma espécie de livro. Seu volume da um aspecto de bíblia, ou de um grimório. Então ela dirige seu olhar para mim, e eu vejo eles: aqueles brilhantes olhos amarelos. Por algum motivo, não consigo desviar o olhar. É como se... se meus olhos fossem atraídos pelos dela, como um clips de papel para um imã. Quando enfim consigo tirar meus olhos daquele estranho feitiço, eu consigo ver seu rosto em detalhe. Tudo nela parece sobrenatural: suas vestes, sua pele, seus cabelos, sua boca, seus olhos. Ela é linda. Assustadoramente linda. Ai, então, percebo o que estou fazendo.

"Oh, errr..me desculpe." digo, tentando esconder o vermelho de vergonha do meu rosto.

Ela deu um pequeno riso, "Não se preocupe." Ela disse em uma calma voz enquanto sua boca se contorcia em um sorriso, e continuou "Se não for muito incomodo, meu mestre gostaria de dizer algumas coisas."

'Mestre'? Só então que me dei conta de uma outra figura sentada ao seu lado. Um homem, encurvado, com as mãos apoiando seu nariz_. 'Suas mãos...apoiando...o nariz?'_ Percebo que seu nariz e tão grande quanto suas grandes e pontudas orelhas, e que talvez seja maior que sua própria cabeça. Ele abre seus olhos e tenho o mesmo sentimento que tive ao olhas nos olhos daquela mulher, só que com uma diferença: não me sinto mais atraído, porém pertubado. Apesar de parecerem normais, seus grandes olhos estavam vermelhos, como se não dormisse a dias e suas pequenas pupílas penetravam até a mais profunda área da minha alma_. 'Parece que alguem tomou café demais...'_ Penso, tentando afastar todos os pensamentos daquele bizarro lugar.

"Bem vindo," ele diz, abrindo um sorriso extremamente assustador " a Sala de Veludo." Ele diz, estendendo a mão para o lugar. "Este é um lugar que existe entre os sonhos e a realidade, a mente e a matéria, e só aqueles que, de uma forma ou de outra, entraram em um contrato tem acesso." _'Um contrato?'_ penso _'Mas eu nunca assinei nenhu-'_ "Pode ser que tal ocorrido aconteça a ti em um futuro próximo." Ele diz, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

De repente, em um sobresalto ele continua "Ah, perdoe-me, mas parece que eu negligenciei em introduzir-me e a minha assistente. Meu nome é Igor, estou honrado em conhece-lo" _'Igor...por que eu não estou surpreso?'_ Ele então aponta para a mulher ao lado "Esta é Margaret. Ela é uma residente deste lugar, como eu."

Residente? _' Eles moram aqui?'_ Me questiono enquanto minha atenção é voltada agora a linda dama "Meu nome é Margaret. Estou aqui para acompanha-lo durante sua jornada." Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Igor me interrompe "Agora, por que não se introduz?" _'Oh, claro. Vou apresentar para um corcunda bizarro e uma linda dama logo após ter acordado em uma limosine passando pelo meio do nada. É. Totalmente normal.'_ Penso sarcasticamente, mas pelo visto meu cérebro não processou o sarcasmo.

"Meu...meu nome é..." digo sem pensar. _'O que estou fazendo?! Me apresentar a dois estranhos que possivelmente me sequestraram?'_

"Hm, interessante." Diz Igor, enquanto tira do bolso do seu palitó um pequeno baralho de cartas e o coloca no centro da mesa que fica a sua frente "Diga, você acredita adivinhação?"

'_Adivinhação? O que ele é, um cigano?'_ penso enquanto olho com atenção o baralho. É muito pequeno para ser de cartas comuns, deve ser um baralho de tarot. "Não exatamente." Digo, expressando meu sentimento a respeito daquele assunto.

"Hmhmhm, entendo. Devo dizer, porém, que a adivinhação é algo fascinante. Cada leitura é feita com as mesmas cartas, mas o resultado é sempre...diferente." E com um movimento de mão seis cartas saem da pilha, flutuando e se encaixando em lugares específicos da mesa. "A própria vida também segue esse mesmo principio, não acha?"

Eu deveria estar muito assustado com aquilo tudo, mas, por algum motivo, continuo calmo. "É, acho que sim." Bem, ele não estava errado quanto a isso.

"Vamos ver o que o futuro reserva para você, sim?" Com um similar movimento de mão uma das cartas é virada num passe de mágica "Hm, a Torre na posição vertical indica o futuro imediato. Parece que uma terrível catastrofe é iminente." Disse com um pequeno sinal de preocupação. _'Ótimo. Tudo que eu_ _preciso_ _nesse momento.'_

"A carta indicando o futuro após isto é..." Ele revelou outra carta "A Lua, também na posição vertical." Pensei em perguntar o que significava a posição dessas cartas, mas ele continuou. "Esta carta indica hesitação, e mistério." sorriu "Muito interessante mesmo."

Sorriso arrepiante de lado, o que ele esta tentando dizer? _'Uma catastrofe vai ocorrer? Um mistério que eu vou hesitar em resolver? Ugh, nada até agora fez sentido, não vale a pena pensar.'_

"Parece que um infortúnio ocorrerá no seu proximo destino, eu uma grande mistério sera posto em sua responsabilidade." Ele então apontou para mim "Neste momento, então, seu contrato será validado."

"Você disse que só aqueles que tem um contrato podem entrar aqui. Por que eu estou aqui se eu ainda não entrei em um?" De todas as perguntas que eu tinha para fazer, por que fui escolher logo esta?

"Esta ocasião é um tanto...especial. Será necessária toda assistencia possivel, visto que o seu futuro sera perdido para sempre caso sua missão não seja cumprida."

Novamente, mais perguntas sem respostas. "O que você quer dizer com 'o meu futuro será perdido para sempre'?" Eu engoli a saliva que se acumulava na minha boca nervosamente e então prossegui "Eu vou...morrer?"

"Nos entraremos em detalhes em uma outra oportunidade." Ele move sua mão em um suave aceno "Até lá, adeus."

**. . .**

Quando me dou por mim, estou em outro lugar. Parece ser uma sala comum. Não posso ver muito detalhes, ja que minha visão esta focada em uma figura a minha frente.

"O que você quer de mim?!" disse a figura, com um tom assustado em sua voz. Tudo que sei é que é uma mulher, cabelo curto, provavelmente entre os 30 e os 40 anos.

Eu caminho em direção a ela, sem controle sobre meu corpo. Minha boca se movimenta mais não consigo entender as palavras que saem dela.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com você!" Ela gritou "Q-quer que eu chame a polícia?!"

Eu me aproximo dela ainda mais e a pego pelos ombros. Novamente digo mais palavras que não entendo. Por algum motivo, tais palavras a haviam chocado.

"O-o que você vai f-fazer comigo?!" Ela disse, soluçando enquando eu enterrava minhas mãos em seus cabelos e dizia mais palavras. Seus gritos traziam um sorriso ao meu rosto. Me davam prazer. Então com toda força, agarrei sua cabeça com as duas mãos e...

Finalmente, retornei a realidade. Observando meus arredores, percebo que estou em um trem, e, desta vez, ao olhar pela janela eu vejo um limpo campo verde. _'Ah claro. Estou indo para o interior, viver com meu tio. Devo ter adormecido na viagem.'_ Demorou um pouco para lembrar de tudo, inclusive do sonho bizarro com o tucano corcunda e sua linda secretária. Mas...ainda falta algo. Tem algo que não me lembro mas, o que será? _'Melhor parar antes que fique com uma dor de cabeça. Ou algo pior.'_ Nesse momento, ouço uma voz vinda dos altofalantes do trem _"Yasoinaba. Chegamos agora na estação Yasoinaba."_

"Bem, aqui estamos." Levanto, pego minha bagagem e sigo para a porta. "Espero que esse ano seja calmo." Tento parecer otimista "Afinal, o que poderia acontecer?"

_Ah, se eu soubesse._


	2. CH2 - A vida em Inaba

Ao descer do trem me deparo com a estação vazia e empoeirada. A cidade de Inaba é a ultima cidade que o trem passa, portanto ninguém além de mim desembarcou. Mas eu também não vejo funcionários, nem ninguem para me recepcionar. 'Bela festa de boasvindas' penso ironicamente. Ponho minha mao no bolso a fim de pegar o celular para checar novamente a mensagem enviada pelo meu tio.

_Te encontro na estação Yasoinaba as 16:00, não se atrase_

_-Dojima._

Olhando as horas percebo que cheguei 15 minutos mais cedo que o esperado. Deve ser porque não paramos na cidade anterior, ja que a plataforma estava em reforma. 'E agora, o que eu vou fazer até la?' penso, me aproximando da máquina de refrigerante para comprar algo. Para o meu azar, eu não tinha nehum trocado. 'Otimo, vou ficar aqui entediado e com sede.'

Caminhei em direção a um banco coloquei minha bagagem e fiquei la por uns 5 minutos até então decidi sair para dar uma olhada na rua. Atravessando o estacionamento eu reparo algo no horizonte. Alguem numa moto- não, uma bicicleta esta descendo a rua numa velocidade muito alta. Conforme ele vai chegando mais perto, consigo ver mais detalhes: é um garoto da minha idade, cabelos meio ruivos usando um fone de ouvido no pescoço. Ele trajava o que parecia ser um uniforme escolar, idêntico ao que eu recebi antes vir para Inaba. '_Ele também deve ser da Yasoga-_' Antes que pudesse terminar o pensamento, sou interrompido por um grito.

"Eu não consigo PARAR!" disse o rapaz, com um olhar desesperado no seu rosto.

Aparentemente, o freio da bicicleta não funcionava. Isso explica o ato estúpido que ele estava preste a cometer.

_CLASH!_

Foi o som que ele fez ao mergulhar na lata de lixo. Eu me corri até ele, preocupado, ja que ele poderia estar seriamente machucado.

"Você ta legal?" perguntei.

"T-to, pode ir!" disse ele, o som abafado pelos sacos de lixo.

"Tem certeza?" era óbvio que ele não estava.

"Tenho, não se preocupe...vou sair daqui num...minu...ack!" ele só conseguia se atolar mais fundo na lata. _'Eu não posso ajuda-lo contra sua vontade, não é?'_

"Ok, boa sorte..." era o minimo que podia dizer. Virei as costas e prossegui para a entrada, quando percebi que esqueci minha mala no banco '_Droga! Espero que ninguém tenha roubado.'_

Voltando da estação, desta vez com bagagem em mãos, eu olho em volta para ver se o garoto continuava ali, mas, de alguma forma, ele conseguiu sair e levou a bicicleta com ele, apesar de algumas peças continuarem ali. _'Mal cheguei aqui e ja me deparo com loucos. Que tipo de-'_

"Ei, aqui!"

Viro em direção a voz e me deparo com um homem acenando para mim. 'Deve ser o meu tio.' Penso enquanto me dirijo na sua direção.

"Veja só, você é mais bonito pessoalmente que na sua foto!" ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. _'Ooook, isso foi um pouco assustador'_ não foi a melhor primeira impressão "Bem vindo a Inaba. Meu nome é Ryotaro Dojima e vou tomar conta de você durante esse ano" continuou.

"É um prazer conhece-lo, senhor" disse, tentanto ser o mais educado e distante possível.

"Ah, talvez você não se lembre, mas nós ja se conhecemos. Eu troquei suas fraudas algumas vezes, sabia?"

"Err...não, não sabia."disse, forçando um riso _'E gostaria de continuar não sabendo.'_

"Mas você cresceu bastante. E eu aqui falando de fraudas." Ele soltou uma gargalhada e deu um passo para o lado. Ali estava uma garotinha, devia ter uns oito anos, com dois rabos de cavalos e usando um vestido rosa. Estava tão quieta que eu nem percebi sua presença. "Essa aqui é a Nanako. Vamos, filha, se apresente para o seu primo." Disse empurrando-a na minha direção.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, como se tivesse tentando chegar perto de um cão raivoso. "O-ola..." ela murmurou, timidamente. Dava pra notar que estava vermelha de vergonha.

"Oi, Nanako, eu so-" antes que pudesse me apresentar, seu rosto ficou extremamente vermelho enquanto ela corria para trás do seu pai. 'Haha, que gracinha.' Pensei. Ela era mesmo uma graça, se escondedo atras das pernas do pai, enquanto olhava para mim do canto. _'Como eu queria ter uma irmãzinha assim...'_

"Haha, você esta tão envergonhada por causa dele?" brincou tio Dojima. O vermelho no rosto de Nanako ficou ainda mais forte enquanto ela dava um tapa nas pernas do pai.

"Ai! Haha..." ele se virou para mim "Você deve estar cansado. Meu carro esta logo ali, vamos embora." disse se virando em direção ao carro. Nanako foi logo atrás e eu a segui.

Enquanto estavamos a caminho da casa do meu tio, nao pude deixar de pensar naquele sonho estranho que tive._ ' Um mistério, huh?' _a alguns anos atrás eu até ficaria animado com isso. Quando eu era menor, costumava brincar de detetive em casa.

'_Casa...'_ Bem, casa não é a palavra mais apropriada. Meus pais são empresarios, então eles tem de se mover com bastante frequência e, obviamente, eu vou junto. Eles estavam sempre ocupados e isso me forçava a ficar sozinho a maior parte do tempo. Mas eu não ligava muito, afinal, sempre arranjava um jeito de me distrair, seja com brincadeiras, ou tentando aprender um prato novo. Mas eles são bem legais, quando estão em casa.

Enquanto me perdia mais e mais em pensamentos, Dojima ligou o rádio.

"E agora recebemos uma informação exclusiva do caso Mayumi Yamano!"

Mayumi Yamano? Eu ouvi esse nome enquanto esperava pelo trem.

"Ela esta em toda a parte agora." disse Dojima "Ja estou até cansado de tanto ouvir esse nome, seja na TV, no rádio, ou no trabalho."

No trabalho? Pensando bem, eu nãao cheguei a perguntar no que ele trabalhava. Porém, quando ia perguntar, Nanako, que estava quieta até então, falou:  
"Pai...posso ir no banheiro?"

"Claro que pode." Respondeu Dojima "Vamos aproveitar e abastecer o carro."

Chegando no posto de gasolina, logo somos atendidos por alguém.

"Boa tarde e bemvindos ao Moel!" disse o atendente

"Consegue ir sozinha?" perguntou Dojima, enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança.

"Uhum"

Os dois sairam do carro e eu aproveitei para sair também, afinal, precisava esticar as pernas um pouco. Quando pisei fora do carro, percebi algo diferente: o ar, que até então era aquele ar fresco do campo, foi substituido pelo forte odor do combustível. 'Heh, o velho cheiro da cidade grande.' Tinha que admitir que gostava mais do ar limpo e fresco de Inaba.

"O banheiro fica la atrás, na esquerda." Disse o frentista, dirigindo-se para Nanako "Você sabe pra onde é a equerda né? E aquele lado que você não segura os hashis!"

'Ela não é tão nova assim' disse, como se pensasse que ele fosse ler meus pensamentos.

"Eu sei, ta bom?" ela respondeu, numa mistura de envergonhada com brava.

Enquanto ela ia, o frentista virou para o tio "Indo passear?"

"Não, só viemos busca-lo" e apontou para mim "Ele acabou de chegar da cidade grande."

"Da cidade grande, huh?" o atendente demonstrou certo interesse. 'Pensando bem...o, ou a atendente?' A jaqueta podia muito bem esconder qualquer sinal, apesar do cabelo comprido e da voz um tanto afeminada.

"Pode completar com gasolina." Disse Dojima enquanto entregava a chave do carro e tirava uma maço de cigarro do bolso. "Acho que é uma boa hora para um fumar." 'Claro, dentro de um posto de gasolina.'

"Você ta no colégio?"

"Hm?" percebi que ele perguntou a mim "Ah, sim, eu estou."

"É uma surpresa para um garoto da cidade sabe o quao pouco tem aqui?"

"Na verdade não, eu estou até gostando daqui. É tão calmo e o ar é tão fresco." Era uma mudança na minha rotina. Só me mudava de cidade grande para cidade grande, ja que meus pais tinham negócios por la.

"Sério? Por que eu só sinto o cheiro de gasolina aqui." disse, em tom de brincadeira.

"Haha... verdade, verdade."

"Bem, há tão pouca coisa pra se fazer aqui que eu certeza que você vai se entediar rapidamente. Ou você vai ficar saindo com os seus amigos, ou vai se ocupar num emprego de meio periodo." ele/ela agora olhava nos meus olhos "Falando nisso, nos temos uma vaga aqui. Pense um pouco, okay?" estendeu a mão para mim "Não se importamos de você ser um estudante." Eu retribui o gesto e ambos sorrimos.

De repente houve um sombressalto. "Oh, fiquei tão empolgado que esqueci de abastecer." Disse enquanto passava por mim. Me lembrei então que não nos tinhamos apresentado. "Ei, nós nem nos apresen..." quando virei para olhar, ele havia sumido. "...tamos."

'_Ceeeerto, isso foi um tanto quanto estr-argh!'_ Em um segundo, minha cabeça começou a doer. Uma dor latente atingia minha cabeça, como um martelo pregando um quadro na parede. Me senti tonto, e minha visão ficou embaçada por alguns segundos.

"Você ta bem?"

Me recuperando, percebo que a voz era de Nanako, que ja havia voltado do banheiro. Ela se aproximou de mim "Ta enjoado? Você não parece legal..."

'_Agora que ela mencionou, talvez a viagem de trem foi um pouco longa demais.'_ penso, enquanto vejo Dojima se aproximando.

"Tudo bem?" ele parece preocupado "Eu e a Nanako vamos algumas coisas para comemorar sua chegada ali na lojinha. Por que você não aproveita e da uma volta, respira um ar fresco."

"Boa idéia." Eu disse.

"Ótimo, nos encontramos aqui em 15 minutos."

Enquanto eles entravam na loja do posto, eu caminho em direção a rua. Olhando em volta percebo que tem varios tipos de loja por aqui. _'Deve ser o distrito comercial da cidade.'_

Enquanto caminho rua acima, reparo nas mais diferentes lojas: uma livraria, uma farmácia, uma suspeita loja metalúrgica, um templo abandonado, uma loja de tecidos e uma de liquor. Na volta, vejo dois jovens, provavelmente irmãos tendo uma discussão. Eu consigo ouvir pequenos pedaços.

"Ei, você viu meu bolinho?" Disse o menor "Eu deixei na geladeira, mas quando eu fui ver..."

"Ah," veio da garota mais velha "Eu comi." Ela parecia um pouco triste.

"O QUE?!" Ele gritou, desesperado "M-mas eu tava guardando pra depois!"

"Oh, é." Ela parecia distraida "Desculpa."

"Uh?" Ele percebeu a maneira como ela estava agindo "O que houve?"

"Nada com que precise se preocupar..." ela disse, forçando um sorriso e virando as costas "Bem, vou pro trabalho. Até!"

"...EI!" ele gritava enquanto a garota se afastava. "Ve se consegue trazer uns bolinhos de la, ou talvez um..." eu ja estava longe demais para ouvir.

Pela hora que eu cheguei no posto, Dojima ja estava guardando as sacolas no porta-malas.

"Ei, chegou bem na hora." Disse, enquanto abaixava a porta. "Bem vamos indo."

Entramos no carro e seguimos em direção a casa dos Dojima. Ao descermos do carro, ofereço para ajudar com as sacolas.

"Oh, obrigado." Disse meu tio, soando genuinamente agradecido.

"Eu posso ajudar também, papai!" Nanako disse, enquanto tentava levantar a sacola mais pesada.

"Uh, uh ,uh," repreendeu Dojima "Você vai levar as mais levinhas, ta?"

"...ta bom..." disse, um pouco desapontada.

Dojima abriu a porta e os dois se apressaram em entrar. 'Então, eu vou ficar aqui por um ano... Qual o pior que poderia acontecer?'

Após arrumar a comida e as bebidas na mesinha, sentamos para comer. "Ok, vamos fazer um brinde." Anunciou Dojima enquanto pegava uma latinha "Ao próximo ano!"

"Ao próximo ano!" Nanako e eu dissemos em unissomo e tomamos um gole do refrigerante.

"Então seus pais estão ocupados como sempre. Eles estão no exterior, não é?" pergunto Dojima.

"Sim." Respondi "Eles foram prestar serviço para alguns compradores na América."

"Heh, minha irmã, sempre foi assim." Dojima riu "Acho que ela achou o cara ideal."

Rimos um pouco, então ele prosseguiu. "Enquanto estiver aqui você é parte da nossa pequena família, então se sinta em casa."

"Certo, vou fazer bem isso." Disse com um sorriso.

"Bem, então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos comer!"

_PIPIPIPIPI_

Um som de toque de celular prencheu a sala. "Ugh, quem deve estar ligando a uma hora dessa?" Tio pareceia irritado. "Dojima falando." Ele se levantou e afastou-se da mesa. "Uhum...então onde você esta?" sua expressão se tornou séria. "Ok, estou a caminho." Desligou o telefone e murmurou "Parece que eu fiz a escolha certa em pular a cerveja..." enquanto pegava sua jaqueta, ordenou a Nanako, que havia se levantado " Eu não sei que horas eu vou voltar. Ajuda ele, ta bom?"

"...ta bom." Ela respondeu, obviamente nada animada com aquilo tudo.

"Bom jantar para vocês." Disse se dirigindo a porta. "Nanako, esta chovendo! O que você fez com as roupas?" gritou de fora da casa.

"Eu já trouxe pra dentro!" isso foi uma surpresa 'Ela lava a roupa?'

"Ok, tchau então!" gritou antes de sua voz desaparecer no forte barulho da chuva.

Só ao ouvir o barulho do carro sumindo, Nanako se acalmou e sentou. _'Deve ser dificil...'_ pensei vendo o olhar triste dela enquanto mudava o canal da TV.

"Vamos ver a previsão do tempo para amanhã. Ha uma massa de ar frio vindo do oeste, etão prepare-se para uma forte chuva nos proximos dias." A mulher do tempo estava especialmente animada.

"Vamos comer." Disse Nanako repentinamente.

O clima estava tenso, então eu resolvi puxar assunto. "Entãoooo...seu pai sai sempre tão tarde assim?" eu estava curioso para sabe por que ele deixou uma garota de 8 anos pra cuidar da casa.

"Uhum." Fez um aceno de cabeça. "É o trabalho dele, então geralmente ele tem que sair quando ligam. Meu pai é um detetive, então..."

Aquilo chamou minha atenção. _'Um detetive, huh? Isso explica bastante coisa.' _Eu ia perguntar mais, porém fui interrompido pela TV.

"Agora nas notícias," disse o âncora do jornal. "O caso envolvendo o secretário particular do governador, Taro Namatame e sua inapropriada conduta matrimonial." A âncora que estava ao seu lado prosseguiu. " Foi exposto ao publico recentemente o caso que o secretário com uma âncora de um jornal local. A mulher em questão, Mayumi Yamano, foi afastada de seu cargo na Ai Television para poder ficar fora dos olhos públicos."

'_Só se fala disso por aqui?'_ Eu sei que é uma cidade pequena, mas isso ja estava começando a encher. "Misuzu Hiiragi, famosa cantora de Enka e atual exposa de Namatame, anunciou publicamente que ela abrirá um processo."

"Que chatice." Finalmente falou Nanako. _'Obrigado, alguém aqui tem bom senso.'_

Nanako novamente pegou o controle e mudou de canal. Agora estavamos em um canal local, e um comercial de uma espécie de loja estava passando.

"_No Junes, todo dia é Dia do Consumidor. Venha ver você mesmo, e entre en contato com nossos produtos_." Um jingle entrou "_Todo dia é bom, no seu Junes!_"

"Todo dia é bom, no seu Junes!" pela primeira vez, Nanako parecia feliz, como se tivesse se desligado do mundo. 'Haha, que fofinha. E ela tem uma boa voz também.' Então ela se virou para mim, me olhando enquanto eu a encarava. "Você não vai comer?"

"O-oh, sim claro." Respondi nervosamente, enquanto levava comida para a boca.

Após comer, decidi ir para o quarto. Ele estava uma bagunça, com caixas para tudo quanto era lado, mas eu estava cansado e precisava dormir cedo, afinal amanhã seria um longo dia. _'Não acredito que a escola ja começa amanhã... Vai ser tudo aquilo denovo.'_ Pensava enquanto preparava o futon.

Sempre que eu chegava em uma escola nova, acabava chamando muita atenção. As pessoas tinha algo por alunos transferidos que eu não sabia explicar. Talvez fosse meus cabelos prateados que chamavam atenção, mas não dava pra entender como todos achavam tão legal agora, e me zoavam e chamavam de velho quando eu era criança. Ainda sim, era sempre o mesmo: as garotas iam para cima de mim pela minha aparência e os caras faziam amizade comigo por causa das garotas. Meu celular esta quase cheio de contatos, mas os unicos que que eu falo são, ironicamente, mãe e pai. Ninguém nunca aparecia pra se despedir, ou quando eu quebrei a perna aquela vez, ou me ligavam no meu aniversário. Eu estava la para ser usado quando elas precisassem. Mas eu não ligava pra isso. Aprendi a não ligar.

"Agora chega de pensar nisso." Disse, bocejando. "Uma boa noite de sono é tudo que preciso. Espero que meus sonhos desta vez sejam bons." Murmurei enquanto fechava meus olhos.

'_**Você busca a verdade?'**_


End file.
